1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an awning, especially an articulated arm awning, comprising an awning cloth that can be wound up into a cloth roll and a front bar that is disposed at the free outer end of the awning cloth, connected to the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Awnings of this type in their extended position have the problem, particularly during heavy rains, that the rainwater does not run off in a defined and continuous manner, but the awning cloth bulges and accumulations of water accordingly form in the region in front of the front bar, which, due to the relatively great lever arm, subject the awning structure to significant stress. Furthermore, the water carries with it dirt particles, which then also do not run off with the water but can remain as unsightly stains after the accumulated water has dried off.
Based on this, the invention has as its object to improve an awning of the above type in such a way that an even water runoff can be attained while preventing water accumulations, and new design options are opened up at the same time.
This object is met according to the invention in such a way that the front bar incorporates at least one swivel joint with an approximately horizontal axis. Approximately horizontal, in this context, also means the usual forward tilt of awnings of this type of, e.g., 30xc2x0. A swivel axis of this type permits the front bar to be folded centrically up or down, for example, and, hence, impress onto an awning cloth that is fastened to the front bar a corresponding fold, so that rainwater will either, like with a gable roof, run off to the side in case of an upward fold, or, in case of a downward fold, run off in a defined manner within the region of the horizontal swivel axis. The swivel joint is preferably executed as a hinge, to attain sufficient stability.
A coupling means is advantageously provided such that when the awning is extended, the same is folded around its horizontal swivel axis, either up, similar to a gable roof, or down, and when the awning or front bar is retracted, the front bar is moved into a straight position. A separate activity is therefore not required to create the folded position of the front bar.
It is also possible, of course, within the frame of the invention, to dispense with an automatic folding and provide a locking means in the region of the horizontal swivel joint, in order to create a folded position only after releasing such a locking means.
In an alternate embodiment, the coupling means may be formed by a cable pull mechanism, which engages at the articulated arm sections and accomplishes the folding of the front bar. To the extent in which a cable pull mechanism is mentioned here, the term xe2x80x9ccablexe2x80x9d shall be understood in the broadest sense as a flexible force transmission medium, i.e., belts, straps, chains, or the like may, of course, be considered as well.
In a further embodiment, provision is made for the coupling means to be formed by articulated arm sections that are swivel-mounted at least in sections around an approximately horizontal swivel axis, so that this swivel movement is transferable to the given front bar sections, and a folding of the front bar is attained in this manner.
If the given outer articulated arm section is connected via a universal joint to the front bar, this universal joint may be selectively blocked or released, e.g., by means of a pin, to cause the front bar to fold by blocking, or prevent its folding by releasing.
The swivel joint that is formed between the outer and inner articulated arm section preferably has a swivel axis that is tilted against the vertical plane and advantageously disposed offset from the center longitudinal axis of the inner and outer articulated arm section, preferably on an offset curvature. The inventive design achieves not only a problem-free water runoff but it furthermore opens up completely novel design options, for instance by permitting the awnings to take a shape similar to a gable roof. If, for example, like on the window front of a department store, multiple awnings of this type are disposed side by side, it is possible, for example, to work only with awnings that are folded up like a gable roof, or to place alternating awnings, one folded up and one folded down, side by side in order to create a type of jagged peaks structure.
The invention will be explained in more detail below based on preferred embodiments in conjunction with the drawing.